marioslostgirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Kat
Princess Katerina Marie Aura (or Kat for short) is the 18 year old ruler of the Sunshine Kingdom, located south of the Drip Drop Kingdom, and southwest of Sarasaland in the Marioverse. She was born on June 14th as a daughter of Queen Calliope Aura and King Patrick Aura, and as a sister to Princess Vanessa Aura. Physical Appearance Kat is a young girl with sky blue eyes and long, curly, orange-red hair that reaches down to her waist. She has freckles on the bridge of her nose and underneath her eyes. She's a few inches shorter than Vanessa, but is taller than Mario. Kat wears an apple green, V-neck dress with short, puffy sleeves. Her dress also has a yellowish-orange under layer with yellow trim. A wavy border at the bottom of her dress is a slightly darker green, and a golden skinny piece of ribbon acts as a belt around her waist. She wears no gloves, and her emblem is an orange swirly sun, similar to those seen in Super Mario Sunshine. Her crown is gold with her sun symbol in the front, and three dark green gems spaced evenly around the sides and back. Kat has a slightly tan skin tone. Relationships Vanessa: '''Being Kat's older sister, they have a very close bond that has grown even stonger over the tragic history they share together. The girls confide in each other about virtually everything, and there's nothing they don't know about each other. Though Kat thinks her sister can be too serious too often, she loves her very much and will do whatever she can to protect Vanessa. '''Daisy: Daisy has been a very close friend of Kat's since a young age, and their friendship has only grown stronger over time. Kat frequently travels acrossthe border to visit Daisy in Sarasaland, often resulting in scolding from Vanessa and her advisors. Peach: '''Kat first met Peach when she was visiting Daisy one day, and naturally, Kat was warm and friendly to her. The two share a love for shopping and almost all things girly, and plan sleepovers and parties on almost a regular basis. '''Princess Star: '''Isle Delfino is a part of Kat's kingdom, and one day, she met Star while exploring the tropical area. The two became friends almost instantly, and now Star is a close ally of Kat's. '''Luigi: '''Kat met Luigi through Daisy, and he and his brother are her closest guy friends to date. Ever since she learned of her sister's secret crush on the green Mario bro, she's tried her best to get the two together. This is difficult for her, however, because she's afraid of hurting Daisy in the process. '''Mario: When Kat made her first journey to the Mushroom Kingdom, she met Mario while hanging out with Peach. They became close as well, and Mario has told her more than once how much he loves her sense of humor and optimism. There is rumored to be some sort of love between the two, but this is unconfirmed. Personality Kat is most known for her seemingly endless optimism, bubbliness, happiness, and for always having a smile on her face. She isn't one to lie, and will always tell the truth, no matter how hurtful it might seem. While this can be both a good and bad trait, she also is very friendly, and has excellent charisma. In fact, Kat is friends with just about everyone she meets. She can also be easily confused, and at times, naive, but her charm and ability to laugh at herself certainly makes up for it. History When Kat was only 13, she was in a relationship with a boy that she thought loved her very much. Suddenly, a horrible disease broke out in the Aura Kingdom, ruled by her parents. When both the mother and father contracted the disease, they sent her and her older sister, Vanessa, to live with Princess Daisy to prevent the entire royal family from becoming ill. Kat was absolutely heartbroken from being torn away from her boyfriend. She tried constantly to contact him, but she never could. About a month into the tragedy, she confided in Daisy about her heartache, and the two girls became fast friends. After 2 more months of living in Sarasaland, Vanessa and Kat were sent back home - only to discover that the disease was uncurable and had killed both of their parents. Devastated, Kat snuck out from the castle one night and ran to her lover's home, hoping to find some comfort within him. Once she arrived, however, she found him with another girl. There was a huge fight between the three, and Kat left the small house, never wanting to see him again. When the public learned about the death of their leaders, it seemed as though the kingdom split in two. One side wanted to let the girls rule, the other protested and said that they should find someone else to take V and Kat's place. A war eventually broke out between the two sides, and eventually, Vanessa had to put an end to the madness by declaring that the kingdom would be ruled by herself and her sister. She would control the north half, and Kat the south. Kat was happy to obey, as she wanted to get as far away from her ex as possible, and he lived in the northern area. She moved to the south end of her new kingdom, and one day, while strolling through Delfino Plaza, she ran into another princess named Star. Kat, eager to find someone else to hang out with in her free time, quickly made friends with Star, and learned of her magical mermaid abilities. Awhile later, she, Vanessa, and Daisy all took a vacation to the Mushroom Kingdom, and she made even more friends there. Since then, Kat has secretly been afraid to fall in love again, which is why she doesn't have too many guy friends. Personal Quotes "Hi there! Welcome to the Sunshine Kingdom!" "SLEEEEEEEEPOVERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!" "...wait, I'm confused. What's the plan again?" "Uh...i-it's kinda dark in there, don't you think?" "C'mon! It'll be fun!" "I'm a ginger? That's nice. Why don't you, uh....go away." "I have 17 freckles, you know. Oh, you already knew? ...nevermind." "Nyannyannyannyannyannyannyannyan...."Category:Princesses